Breathe
by alliegator667
Summary: For the past week I had a feeling that Jeb wasn't my dad. Right now the flock and I are in Surrey, England. We recently bought a house here. 6 Privet Dr., Surrey ,England. The flock has a siblings they have never meet. After FW and in GOF. PJO later. FAX!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Hey readers it's AG667. This is my first Fanfic so be nice about the reviews. All credit goes to JK Rowling, James Patterson, and Rick Riordan. Go on and read now. **

Max Pov

For the past week I had a feeling that Jeb wasn't my dad. The voice wouldn't answer when I asked. Right now the flock and I are in Surrey, England. We recently bought a house here. 6 Privet Dr., Surrey ,England. Mom and Ella were coming to visit soon. Right now I was on the roof of the house because it was the only way to get out of a fighting Flock downstairs. Also I needed a place to think. I stared at nothing as my thoughts took over. I heard Fang sit down next to me. If you really want to no what I was thinking about, I was thinking about how Fang likes me but liked Bridget at the same time.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Was my brillant answer. I know it is brilliant.

" Max you know I never liked Bridget. I've only like… loved one person in my entire life." He said. I swear that boy is hiding mind reading abilities from me.

" Who… Who is the person you love." I asked just mentally getting prepared for my heart to break.

" Isn't obvious who I love." Fang started. I hung my head down knowing it was Red Hair Wonder back in Virginia. " Max I .. I love you." Fang said. I looked up at him in shock .

"Really?" I asked. He answered me by pressing his lips to mine. I got I prickly feeling everywhere like I was being electrocuted by 550 volts. He pulled back and layed down on the roof.

" You can fly/run away now if you like." He said while he closed his eyes face up towards the sky. I was hurt by this but I hurt him first. So I did the one thing I thought, that would truly make him happy. I layed down next to him a pressed my lips to his. He responed by putting his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He rolled over so that I was pinned by him. We kissed for what felt like minuets but could have been hours for all I've know. He finally pulled away to let us breathe. He had one arm wrapped around my waist the other was playing with my hair. My head was in the crook of his neck. My eyelids started to drup so I finally let sleep take me over.

Dream

"Mommy! I want to play with Max!" said a little three year old boy with messy black hair and sea green eyes.

"Wait a minute Percy. Harry has to finish his dinner before you can. Then the three of you can go play." Said the lady with brownish red hair. ( at least it's not like Lissa's. UHG!)

" Percy, Maxie, wait for me." Said the other boy who looked like he could by the other boy's twin. The only difference was that this boy had a more emrald color eyes. I man ran in that I belive was the boys father's.

"Lily. He's outside. Take them and hide." Said the man.

" Harry, Percy, Maximum, come on follow Mommy." Said Lily.

The next thing I remember we were in another room. Harry, Percy, and I were sitting in crib.

"Alohamora!" Screamed a male voice. "Move out of the way girl!" he hissed.

" Don't talk to mommy like that you asshole!" Three year old me said. He sneered at me.

" Stay away from my children!" said Lily.

"Fine. Avada Kedavra!" He said while pointing a stick at her. Her lifeless form droped to the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted again. All I saw was green before I blacked out.

**Please, Please review. I know you want to press the button. Go push it.**

**Poll what songs should be in this story so far there is**

**Holiday- Green Day**

**Breathe- Ryan Star (luv him)**

**Many Daughtry songs**

**Peace, Luv, MR, HP, and PJO**

**Sorry it might be awhile until I update. This takes place after the Final Warning and in the Goblet of Fire. **

**-AG667**


	2. Chapter 2:The Meeting

**Hey Guys AG667 here! Sorry that I haven't updated. I have alot of schoolwork. I'll try to updated as much as I can.**

Max Pov

"Max! Max! Wake up! Please!" Fang worried. I opened my eyes to a worried flock.

"What happened?" I asked. The minuet I asked it my brain was filled with memories. A man with black hair and emerald eyes riding on a broom, magic, weird things. They were like my dream.

"Max, that wasn't a dream. They were long forgotten memories." Angel put in. Where was she getting this?

"_She's right Maximum. Your real name is Maximum Jane Lily Potter. Lord Voldemort on Halloween sadly murdered your parents eleven years ago. Their names were James Poseidon Potter and Lily Evans Potter. You are the youngest out of the three Potter triplets. Your birthday is July 31__st__," _said the Voice.

'What about Dr. M?" I asked snidely.

'_Dumbledore found you and set you and your other brother, Perseus or Percy, up for adoption. He saw no other choice. But sadly, in the end, you and your other brother where separated. Adopted by to different people. Dr. Martinez adopted you because she couldn't have children at the time. ' _The Voice explained in full detail. _'When you were three and half you were kidnapped and taken to the school. Your other brother, Harry, was in to care with your evil aunt and uncle and the pig of a son. He grew up abused until he got his letter for Hogwarts. The school could never get the locket around your neck off. Only one of the Potter Family can get it off. To open it say __Alohomora. Once open you will find the exact destination of your brothers if they are in the country.' _The Voice rambled on.

"Max. What's the Voice saying?" Fang asked.

"I have family in the world. Two brothers my age, Harry and Percy. It turns out that Dr. Martinez she adopted me after after" I couldn't say it. It hurt too much.

"After her mom and dad were killed by Lord Voldemort eleven years ago." Angel quickly filled the blanks. While everyone was trying to talk about how to find my brothers I pointed my finger at my locket and whispered "Alohomora." The destinations of Harry and Percy quickly went into my mind. Harry was close but Percy was back in the States.

"I know where Harry is. He's two houses down." I said.

Harry Pov

The Dursely's had locked up stairs in my room. The door bell rang and I obviously knew that it wasn't for me so I just played with Hedwig. But I was curious to who it was.

"Hey. Does Harry Potter live here?" I heard a girl ask in an American accent.

"POTTER! Make your freaks that you call friends gone!" Uncle Veron yelled from downstairs. I opened my door and went down the stairs to find a girl with dirty blonde hair, who was about my age, standing in the door way.

"Guys go inside but do not steal ANYTHING! That is going towards you Ig, Gasser." She said. The two blonde headed boys groaned and followed the rest into the kitchen.

" Harry is there any place that we could talk. Sorry my name's Maximum Lily Jane Ride Potter. But you can call me Max." Max said.

"Hold up. Did you just say Potter?" I asked, hoping. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes Harry. I'm your sister." Max started to explain.

**If you guys are confused later on in the story you will understand things better. I'm going to try to get chapter 3 up soon and one little favor. Please, Please Review. Press the little button. Come on, you know you want to.**


End file.
